


Aggressive Flirting

by fungh0ulz (livesybaby)



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way - Fandom, Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Bus Sex, Cocky Frank, Flirting, Frerard, M/M, Smut, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, tour bus life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/fungh0ulz
Summary: Frank and Gerard are on tour with My Chem, their aggressive flirting is almost as famous as the band.





	Aggressive Flirting

Bus life was intimate, constantly stuck in each others faces - a tin can full of boy-sweat and raging hormones that shouldn’t be natural and most of the bands on the chaos tour were ready to give up tour-life for good after a solid three months of the same old shit but the My Chem boys weren’t like that, they had this family unit that couldn’t be wavered. It was a mixture of the Way brothers, a hero and his side-kick - an artistic flair and his more serious, brain-box of a little brother. It was Ray and Bob, the more quieter - intense types - Ray the musical genius, probably had the solution to world peace buried somewhere in his curls and Bob, he was silent but deep - had this sort-of shyness where he’d look grumpy to the outside world but was the most loving guy behind the scenes. 

Then there was Frank, he was the life of the party - this hyperactive pocket-rocket with big curious eyes and a punk rock attitude, somewhere between being an actual toddler and a smooth, smart-mouthed cocky guy who knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it. That’s what made him work so well with Gerard, they had their own brand of aggressive flirting that had outsiders stuck between whether they were joking or serious, and only they would know the truth. Frank thought nothing of rubbing his hardened crotch over the back of Gerard’s jeans while he sang to thousands of people. The crowd went wild and so did the conspiracies and talks of secret relationships and fandom shipping. 

It was weird because they didn’t have that awkwardness that should come with such intimacy, they just rode through it like it was natural and the other boys on the bus had grown accustomed to it - barely batting an eyelid when Gerard - blowing cold air over his hot coffee - caused Frank to come out with “If you wanna blow something so badly, come blow me” - it was just normal now, this carefree banter that edged on something more serious, they fell into it so easily. 

“So what’s the main point of all this, are you just having fun or?” the K! interviewer pressed, wagging her finger between the two of them as they sat on the couch, thighs pressed together comfortably. 

“We’re just having fun aren’t we?” Frank shrugged, looking over at Gerard who had a curious look on his face “There’s no like, underlying goal or anything - we’re just really comfortable together and it flows easily y’know, no harm” 

Gerard glanced down to his hands, picking nervously at his nails before looking up at the expectant interviewer and for a second Frank’s swallowing a lump in his throat because he thinks he’s gonna blurt out something pansy like he wants to fucking marry him or something and Frank doesn’t know what to do with that kind of information. The fear shows on his face as he waits for Gerard to speak, he’s freaking out in silence for the whole twenty seconds before Gerard darts his tongue to wet his dry, chapped lips as he opens his mouth to speak.

“I just.. I really want Frank to uh-..” He glances over at him before breaking out of his act and smirking because he knows he’s got Frank all choked up and nervous, he’s taking a sip of water just to cool his reddened cheeks down “I just really wanna sit on his dick, y’know?”

It’s at that moment that Frank spits his drink everywhere, near-enough showering the interviewer with his saliva as he turns incredulously to Gerard and shrieks out a response.

“Fuck Gee! I thought you were gonna confess your undying love, what the fuck?!” and he’s slapping at his arm as he groans because, fuck - he really had him for a second. 

Gerard’s laughing breathlessly, a faint wheeze emerging from his throat because Frank looked fucking terrified and that’s going to be leverage he’s going to use for at least the next six months.

“Your face!” Gerard snorts, as Frank rubs a hand over his face, burning with embarrassment because he’s not used to being on the opposite end of a pretty fucking good prank.

He pulls Gerard’s hand over his chest so he can feel the overexcited thrum of his heartbeat through his ribcage “My heart is beating out of my chest right now, I freaked the fuck out man!” 

Whatever that moment meant for each of them it triggered something animalistic inside them, because as soon as they reach the bus again - thankful that the others are out doing their own thing for the day - Frank can’t help but find his way to Gerard’s bunk and the older man doesn’t look surprised at all, in fact he’s almost relieved that Frank’s been affected in the same way, he can tell my the almost feral look in his eyes as he straddles him and tosses his comic book aside. 

His lips are on him in an instant, nipping and sucking at his neck before breaking momentarily to tear his shirt over his head, following seconds later with his own. Gerard doesn’t fight back, just tilts his head backwards to expose his throat and allow him better access, thankful that though it’s take months of dropping hints Frank’s finally took the bait and is as into this as he is, he can tell by the half-hard erection rutting against his thigh. 

Frank’s a wild child, he’s been known for it for years so Gerard isn’t surprised much by the deep moan pulled from the younger man’s throat as he threads his fingers through his dark hair, tugging roughly as he bucks his hips up against him. It’s the only hint Frank needs before he’s fumbling with the zipper on Gerard’s jeans and dragging the offending material down his thighs, kicking them to the foot of the bed when they tangle around his ankles - his own follow shortly after and after retrieving the two foil squares from his back pocket he’s tossing them on the pillow next to Gerard’s head and shuffling down the bed until he’s at the perfect angle to fit his fist around Gerard’s cock, blowing cold air on the leaking tip as he glances back up at Gerard momentarily. 

“I’m gonna blow you, and if you’re a good boy I’ll ride you until you scream - m’kay?”

Gerard doesn’t have time to reply verbally, he’s cut off by an intense moan ripped from deep inside him as Frank’s lips slide down his shaft and the head of his cock hits the base of his throat with unfathomable speed. Frank’s good, he’s skilled - expert in a way Gerard could only imagine in his wildest wet dreams. He doesn’t give Gerard much chance to recover before he’s hollowing his cheeks, making his already prominent cheekbones more defined as he bobs up and down rhythmically. 

Gerard takes the chance to card his fingers through Frank’s hair as he gets to work, pushes his sweaty bangs out of the way so he can focus on those wide-eyes gazing back up at him. He looks like a fucking porno and Gerard can’t get enough of it, he’s biting his lip just to try and hold some decency but Frank’s throat is closing around his cock deliciously and he’s making sounds he’s never even heard before while his thumb rests against Frank’s cheek, feeling the stretch of skin as his cock feeds all the way into his bite and back out again. 

He’s grateful that he’s spent so much time watching porn and jacking off whenever they get a hotel room because without that resilience he’s almost certain he’d be coming after a few minutes like a teenage boy who’s just watched mediocre sex scenes after hours for the first time. Frank seems to sense his thoughts because he reluctantly pulls away, makes sure it’s slow and sensual until he slides his tip from his lips and lets it bounce for a second, curved towards Gerard’s stomach, joined to his lower lip with only a string of pre-cum soaked saliva keeping them together. 

Frank looks like every wet dream Gerard’s ever had, his eyes blown black and lips suck-swollen, cheeks flushed and wet hair clinging to his skin. 

“Lube” He whispers hoarsely, signalling for the tiny foil square next to Gerard’s head and Gerard’s so mesmerized by the rough, rawness of his mouth-fucked voice that he misses a beat and smiles shyly - caught out - as he finally hands the square over to Frank, looking cocky as ever because he knows he looks good, knows he looks thoroughly fucked - like his mouth was made for Gerard’s cock, he can read it in the daydream-y look Gerard’s been giving him for the last few minutes. 

“Enjoy the show” He smirks, coating his fingers in lubricant before arching back and pushing two inside him instantly, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his eyebrows raise involuntarily as he relaxes into his own touch. Gerard takes the initiative to sheathe himself in a condom, he’s all fingers and thumbs fumbling until he opens the packet, rolling the protection over his cock quickly so he doesn’t miss the little show Frank’s treating him to. 

Gerard doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more erotic than Frank fucking Iero riding on his own fingers, unashamed moans and expletives slipping from his red-bitten lips as he opens himself up, stretches his hole open for Gerard’s pleasure. He has to reach out and squeeze the base of his cock for a moment, fearful that he’s going to blow his load just by watching Frank get himself off. He’s glad when he pulls his fingers free with a groan, wasting no time in positioning himself in Gerard’s lap again, steadying one hand on his torso as the other reaches behind him to line Gerard’s cock up with his entrance. 

He’s effortless as he sinks down on Gerard’s cock, biting his lip as he slides through the burn because even though he’s tight, white hot around Gerard he loves the burn, craves the sting that he knows leads to pleasure and it takes all of Gerard’s willpower not to blow his load halfway in because the squeeze of Frank’s walls around him is enough to make his eyes roll back and if not that then the look of pure want on Frank’s face, eyes half-lidded and mouth agape as he lowers himself until his skin is pressed against Gerard’s and he’s all the way in, groaning as he rests both hands on Gerard’s chest while he gets used to the sensation. 

It doesn’t take long for the pleasure to outweigh the pain, Gerard sees the sudden feeling wash over Frank’s face - accompanied by a deep groan and the imprint of his fingers in Gerard’s chest. He reaches for Gerard’s shoulders, pulling him up against his chest until Gerard’s wrapping his hand around his waist and using one hand to lever himself off the bed and rock up into Frank’s ass, lifting him momentarily as the younger man rests his forehead against his own, mouth ajar and soft sighs slipping from his lips along with a desperate “Fuck Gee, So good..” 

Gerard rests his other hand on the opposite side of his body, fingers bruising his hips as he begins to lift Frank up and down, the younger man taking direction easily and beginning to bounce up and down in his lap, building a constant rhythm that has them both slipping profanities and panting into the thick, charged air. Frank’s got his arms crossed behind Gerard’s head, his forearms draped over his shoulders as his fingers feed through the damp hair at the back of his neck, it takes barely a few minutes before Gerard’s adjusting the angle and within three strokes he’s finally pounding into Frank’s prostate, repeatedly now he’s located the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

It’s evident in the broken moan that erupts from the younger man, it’s raw and desperate and Gerard can’t get enough of this brand new sound, wants to hear it on repeat for the rest of his life because it’s just so erotic and it’s got all the blood rushing south and he knows he’s not going to last long, neither is Frank if his wrecked voice is anything to go by. 

“Don’t stop, Don’t stop, So close.. so close Gee.. fuck, there, there, there..” Frank babbles, lost in his own delirium as he impales himself on his hard cock over and over again, hitting that sweet spot so direct that it’s barely a few minutes before he’s painting white hot stripes over his own torso as well as Gerard’s. His cry-out is somewhere between a punched-out moan and “Oh fuck Gee!” then he’s burying his head in the crook of Gerard’s neck, begging him to chase his own orgasm as he bites down on his neck, sucking hard enough to bruise and Gerard isn’t sure whether it’s the graze of his teeth or the sweep of his tongue but the whole experience makes his cock pulse and spill over, his eyes rolling back to the point he nearly blacks out, pretty sure he’s seeing stars until he opens his eyes to Frank’s post-orgasmic glow, his eyes half-lidded and dilated as they both pant with their come-down. 

They don’t bother to redress, or even shower - content enough to do some kind of damage control with Gerard’s discarded shirt, tying off the condom and storing it out of sight until one of them can bring themselves to leave the bunk, which they both know won’t be any time soon. Frank presses his lips to Gerard’s neck, pushing his face into the crook as he tightens his grip around his torso, their legs tangled and lost further below the sheets. 

“That was amazing” Frank mumbles, hot breath against Gerard’s skin  
“I’d say it was unexpected but-..” Gerard whispers

“..but we both know you were gagging for it all tour” 

“You saying you weren’t?” 

“No” Frank smiles against his skin “I have no shame admitting I wanted to jump on you the second we left Jersey” 

“Why didn’t you?”

“The thrill of the chase, baby” Frank laughed “Wanted to see how long it would take you to make a move” 

“You were the one who got into my bunk” 

“I’m impatient” Frank shrugged “Don’t hear you complaining anyway” 

“Mmm I’m not complaining” Gerard mused “Although, I _did_ specify in that interview that I wanted to sit on your dick” 

“We’ve still got time” Frank grinned 

“Yeah?”

“What, you think now you’ve fucked me I’m bored?” 

“Are you?”

Frank leaned up on his forearms, pressing his lips against Gerard’s before pulling away slightly “I’ve got big plans for you babe, you don’t get away that easily” 

“I don’t wanna get away” 

“Good, because I’m gonna nap now and once we’re on the road again we’re gonna play a little game I like to call ‘how long can Gee keep quiet while I’ve got my tongue in his ass?’” Frank smirked “The guys are going to hate it, but I’m sure you’ll enjoy it just fine” 

Gerard bit back a groan, instead tightening his arms around the younger man as he got comfortable again - this was going to be an interesting tour and Gerard couldn’t wait to see what Frank had in store for him. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Frerard fic I've written in about 6 years lmao, lemme know what you think! hmu up on twitter: @FunGh0ulz


End file.
